¡Un Deseo hecho Realidad!
by PaUsagi Shields
Summary: Darien Chiba es un joven solitario, hasta que llega un rubio torbellino a acompañarlo. Un pequeño regalo para Tuxedo Mask en su cumpleaños...


¡Hola! Hoy les traigo un nuevo One Shot en honor a Darien Chiba, mi gran amor platónico ... ¿Por qué no existe un hombre de carne y hueso como él? jeje. En fin, espero que les guste la historia, ¡me dicen qué les pareció! Saludos y de nuevo, gracias por su apoyo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de la gran Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es cincuenta por ciento mía jeje. ¡Disfrútenla! :D

.

.

* * *

**.**

**¡UN DESEO HECHO REALIDAD!**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

_**Agosto 2002**_

_._

_._

_._

Son las cinco de la mañana y el reloj despertador ha comenzado a avisar que ya es hora de levantarme para ir a clases. La verdad es que hoy ni siquiera tengo ganas de estudiar, es un día realmente difícil ya que me recuerda ciertas cosas de mi vida que quisiera haber podido olvidar: es mi cumpleaños y además, es el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres. Sí, hace ya quince años que ellos no están conmigo…

Me levanto perezosamente y decido que antes que cualquier cosa, lo mejor es tomar una ducha. Quizá eso me sea de ayuda para relajarme un poco y así, guardar algo de ánimo para poner un pie fuera de mi casa… ¡No quiero! Lo que quiero ahora, es dormir. Sí, dormir y que cuando vuelva a abrir los ojos, sea un nuevo día. Un nuevo día que me permita sonreírle al mundo y tratar de encontrar un buen motivo para ser feliz.

Me meto a la ducha y dejo que el agua caiga sobre todo mi cuerpo, ayudándome a pensar en lo que haré para que a nadie se le ocurra querer convencerme sobre ir de fiesta. Cierro la llave y tomo dos toallas, una me la coloco en la cintura y la otra sobre el cuello, permitiendo que absorba el agua que aún cae de mi cabello. Ahora, me dirijo al vestidor… creo que una camisa negra y un pantalón del mismo color serán adecuados para el día de hoy. Me pongo zapatos y cinturón a juego para después, acomodar mi cabello de forma despreocupada. ¡Listo!

Tomo mis gafas oscuras, mis cosas de la Universidad y mis llaves. En cuanto llego al estacionamiento, subo a mi auto y echo a andar el motor, no sin antes recordarme que antes de llegar a clases tengo que pasar a ver a mis padres. Manejo despacio, en verdad que hoy no tengo ánimo de nada. Sólo me detengo frente a una florería para comprar un ramo de rosas blancas que dejaré en el cementerio.

Una vez ahí, dejo que todos esos sentimientos guardados en mi mente y en mi corazón, salgan. Lloro… lloro como si fuera ese indefenso niño de seis años que despertó en un hospital sin que nadie lo reconociera. Lloro como ese niño indefenso, que se quedó sin una familia que lo amparara. Lloro como el hombre que ha crecido lleno de soledad, tristeza, frustración. Un hombre ansioso del cariño de una familia. Una familia que nunca tuvo pero que desea con todo su corazón…

Me levanto de la fría lápida. Ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en el que mis piernas ya no tuvieron la fuerza suficiente como para sostenerme. Limpio las lágrimas que aún tengo sobre el rostro y con un último beso que les mando a mis padres, me dirijo nuevamente hacia mi auto. Quizá necesitaba desahogarme de ese modo, pues siento que en mi alma el peso de la soledad ya no está como al principio del día.

Llego a la Universidad y me doy cuenta de que el panorama era tal y como lo imaginaba: todos mis compañeros me comienzan a felicitar. Yo trato de ser lo más amable que pueda pero la verdad es que no es un buen día como para sacar a flote mi educación…

_-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Darien!-, _escucho una voz conocida detrás de mí. Giro el rostro y veo a mi mejor amigo de lo más contento tratando de alegrarme con un pastel que trae entre sus manos.

_-¡Gracias Andrew! Pero ya sabes que no es de mi estilo el celebrar mi cumpleaños…_

_-¡Oh, vamos! ¿No vas a despreciar este rico pastel que hizo Unázuki, o sí?-, _me dice con un fingido enojo, que más parece burla porque desde hace un tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que la pequeña hermana de mi amigo, me ve con ojitos de ensueño pero, ¡no! Ella es una chica de dieciséis años, yo soy amigo de su hermano y además, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas. Antes que pensar en una novia, prefiero terminar mi carrera.

Tomo el pastel que llevaba Andrew en las manos y finjo una sonrisa cuando me dice que tengo que soplar las velas… ¡Para eso son los amigos! Después de darle una mirada de odio y de que él se burlara abiertamente de mí, decidí seguirle el juego pero justo cuando me disponía a soplar, escuché que alguien dijo:

_-¡No Darien, espera!..._

¿Ahora qué?

Giro el rostro y veo a Endou, otro chico de la Universidad que se ha integrado a mi grupo de amigos. Lo veo con curiosidad, pues no sé qué hace falta para que termine todo este show de la celebración y me dejen entrar por fin a clases… quizá fui tan obvio al observarlo como si fuera un monstruo de tres cabezas que agregó:

_-¡Vamos hombre, no me veas así! Cualquiera sabe que cuando celebras tu cumpleaños y soplas las velas de un pastel, primero debes pedir un deseo…-, _me dice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. ¡Sí, cómo no!

_-¿Un deseo?_

_-Sí, Chiba… un deseo. Quizá puedes pedir hacerte millonario, encontrar la cura para el SIDA o la fórmula para una nueva vacuna…-, _me dice Andrew.

_-O pedir que del cielo te manden un ángel que aguante tu carácter y te ame como nadie lo haya hecho antes…-, _dijo Endou haciendo un extraño movimiento de arriba hacia abajo con sus cejas… ¿Un ángel? ¿Me quiso decir que pidiera una novia?

_-¡Sí, claro! ¿Acaso creen que con pedirle un deseo a las velas de este pastel, me caerá del cielo una novia? ¡Vaya!-, _les dije con marcada incredulidad a mis amigos. Ambos me vieron reprobatoriamente y yo no quise deshacer sus ilusiones, así que tomé aire y nuevamente hablé: _-Muy bien, si ustedes lo creen, que así sea… ¡Deseo… deseo que el cielo me mande un ángel convertido en una hermosa mujer, con quien pueda compartir mi vida y así, ser completamente feliz!_

¡Listo! Después de que dije mi deseo, soplé las velas del pastel y me puse a convivir con Andrew, Endou y otros chicos de la Universidad que nos quisieron acompañar. Por cierto, debo decir que la hermana de mi amigo cocina muy rico y ese pastel de chocolate estaba más que delicioso. Después de eso, creo que todo mundo entendió que yo no soy un chico de celebraciones y esas cosas, pues nadie más mencionó nada sobre mi cumpleaños.

Las clases fueron de lo más normales y poco a poco, la distracción me ayudó a que mi ánimo mejorara. Cuando la jornada acabó, Andrew me invitó a la cafetería de su padre, pues lo ha dejado como encargado. Yo acepté, porque la verdad el pensar que iba a regresar a mi departamento habitado únicamente por mí y por "soledad", no era uno de los mejores panoramas para lo que quedaba del día.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, la pobre de Unázuki estaba toda atareada tratando de atender a tanta gente, así que en un gesto de amabilidad decidí ofrecerles a mis amigos mis servicios como mesero. Una vez con mi delantal, mi libreta y mi charola, empecé a dar mis rondas por cada mesa preguntando qué deseaban ordenar.

De pronto, mis ojos se encontraron con la imagen más hermosa que jamás había visto: un grupo de cinco chicas iba entrando a la cafetería, pero yo no me fijé en las cinco chicas, ¡no! Sólo vi a una, a la más hermosa de todas. Era una pequeña de más o menos dieciséis años, un metro sesenta y cinco, piel blanca y unos ojos tan azules como el mar, enmarcados por unas pestañas rizadas y espesas, además de un cabello tan rubio como los mismísimos rayos del sol, amarrado en dos simpáticos chonguitos.

Sí, ya sé que hoy cumplo veintiún años pero la verdad es que esa niña parece un verdadero ángel… ¿Un ángel? ¡No puede ser, es sólo una coincidencia! O acaso, ¿mi deseo podría hacerse realidad? Con ese pensamiento me acerqué a la mesa de las señoritas para al menos, atender de la forma más decente a esa bella niña… sin querer, escuché un poco de la plática que estaban manteniendo:

_-¡Vamos Serena, ya no llores! Además es tu culpa, pues debiste haber estudiado más…-; _le decía a la rubia una chica de cabello negro y tez blanca.

_-¡Ya Rei, no me molestes más! Si tan sólo hubiera estudiado un poco más… ¡Bah, que se lo lleve el viento!-, _dijo mi ángel haciendo bolita una hoja de papel y aventándola por el aire. Como no me había visto llegar, la dichosa bola me cayó en la cabeza y no sé por qué, pero en ese momento sentí que debía molestar a quien la había aventado…

_-¡Oye, cabeza de chorlito fíjate! Además, ¿no sabes que debemos mantener limpio este lugar?-, _ me burlaba mientras extendía la hoja dándome cuenta de que era un examen reprobado, así que seguí burlándome: _-¿Treinta puntos? ¡Vaya, me parece que debes estudiar más cabeza hueca!_

_-¿Qué? ¡Dame eso, tonto, arrogante, antipático!-, _respondió mi niña completamente roja.

_-Toma, toma cabeza de chorlito… pero no te enojes. Señoritas, ¿qué desean ordenar?-, _les dije haciéndome el desentendido, ignorando a mi ángel y atendiendo a los cuatro pares de ojos que me miraban curiosos.

_-¡Cielos! ¿Pero quién eres tú, guapo?-, _me dijo coquetamente una señorita parecida a mi ángel pero con su cabello rubio sostenido en media coleta por un listón rojo.

-_¡Mina, compórtate!-. _Dijeron todas al unísono… la aludida sólo se encogió de hombros y en un gesto por demás infantil, le mostró la lengua a las demás mientras que a mí, me guiñaba un ojo de forma insistente y coqueta.

_-¡No sé como te puede gustar un tipo tan antipático Mina!-, _dijo mi pequeña rubia. ¿Cómo se llamará? ¿Acaso sus amigas no piensan hablarle por su nombre?

_-¡Serena, ya deja de estar de grosera! Además, la culpable fuiste tú al aventar ese examen sin fijarte si había alguien atrás de ti..._

¡Bingo, mi rubia se llama Serena! ¡Serena! Y bueno, aunque no le hace honor a su nombre es el ángel más hermoso que haya visto.

Decidí interrumpir su plática para que ordenaran y después de anotar todo lo que iban a consumir, seguí molestando a la chiquilla que para ese momento ya me había robado el corazón. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Yo, Darien Chiba conquistado por una pequeña rubia con un genio de los mil demonios y unas amigas más locas que ella. Como era de esperarse, Andrew notó que algo extraño me pasaba con esa niña, pues "distraídamente" me estuvo dando algunos datos que yo necesitaba saber pero que no me atrevía a preguntar.

De esa forma, supe que tenía dieciséis años e iba en primer grado de preparatoria. No era muy buena estudiante, pero tenía una forma de ser bastante dulce con quien se le acercara. De hecho, Andrew mencionó que se le hacía más que raro el hecho de que me tratara tan mal, pues si algo la caracterizaba, era su excesiva amabilidad con la gente que la rodeaba. Eso es realmente frustrante…

¿Qué puedo hacer para caerle bien? ¿Qué hago para acercarme a ella?

.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

.

Han pasado varios días desde la primera vez que la vi. De hecho, he estado acompañando a Andrew a la cafetería con la esperanza de volver a verla. Sin embargo, parece que la suerte no ha querido acompañarme desde entonces. A veces hasta he pensado que es una mala broma del destino por haber pedido ese deseo el día de mi cumpleaños, ¿pero qué podía hacer? No quería ser descortés con mis amigos y hacerlos pasar un mal rato.

Con esos pensamientos salgo de la cafetería de mi amigo. Quizá mañana sí la vea, quizá no ha venido porque sus padres la castigaron por esas malas calificaciones, quizá no quiera verme… ¡quizá sólo fue un hermoso sueño!

Camino tan distraído que no me doy cuenta de que alguien se estrella conmigo y por el impacto, ambos caemos al suelo… me sorprendo en el momento en que veo que la persona con la que choqué es mi cabeza de chorlito y me río de ella al ver que le está pidiendo disculpas al poste que está a mi lado…

_-Es muy amable de tu parte que le pidas disculpas al poste por haber estrellado tu cabeza hueca contra él…-, _le dije y repentinamente, detiene sus movimientos para verme más que enojada. Me muestra la lengua en un movimiento por demás infantil y me responde:

_-¡Eres un tonto! ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor qué hacer más que estarme molestando? ¿O es que me estás siguiendo?_

_-¿Yo? ¿Seguir a una cabeza dura como tú? ¡Jamás!_

_-¡Sí, cómo no tonto! Si quieres pedirme una cita o algo, mejor dímelo, es más fácil a que siempre nos estemos molestando…_

¡Auch! Eso sí que no me lo esperaba… ¿Acaso es tan obvio que me gusta? Como nunca me había pasado antes, yo sólo atino a ponerme más rojo que la grana. Justo en el momento en que iba a responder, un chico que venía en bicicleta, por poco se impacta contra mi ángel, así que reaccionando lo más rápido que pude, la aventé contra el suelo protegiéndola con mi cuerpo como si en lugar de una bicicleta fuera un auto…

Nos vimos fijamente y ella poco a poco se fue poniendo igual de roja que yo. No fue hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que varias personas murmuraban a nuestro alrededor, cuando decidimos salir de nuestro mundo de ensueño. La ayudé a levantarse y ella en lugar de gritarme como pensé que lo haría, me dio un tímido "gracias", que para mí fue como un litro de agua después de haber pasado mucho tiempo en el desierto.

Después de unos minutos en silencio sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, sólo atiné a invitarle un helado. Me quedé sorprendido cuando me dijo que sí, porque no era capaz de despreciarle un helado ni siquiera al tipo más arrogante que había conocido en toda su vida. Cuando llegamos a la heladería, fue el turno de que ella se sorprendiera, pues al mismo tiempo los dos decidimos pedir un helado doble de chocolate…

_-Oye arrogante… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_-Claro, dime…_

_-¿Cómo te llamas? Digo, sé que eres un tonto antipático, pero… ¿estás de acuerdo en que no puedo decirte así siempre?-. _Me preguntó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas… ¡Es hermosa!

_-No cabe duda de que eres una completa cabeza de chorlito. Pero ya que ando de buenas te diré, mi nombre es Darien Chiba. Tú te llamas Serena, ¿cierto?_

_-Así es. Serena Tsukino. Pero... ¿cómo lo supiste?_

_-Pues el día que nos vimos por primera vez, así fue como te llamaron tus amigas…-, _le dije de forma nerviosa. Después de todo, ¿qué podía decirle? Ella sonrió ante mi respuesta y de esa forma nos sumergimos en una interesante plática, en la cual nos platicamos un poco de cada uno, tratándonos de forma civilizada.

Las horas se nos fueron rápidamente y cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya había anochecido. Me ofrecí a acompañarla a su casa, pues así de paso yo sabría dónde vivía. Cuando llegamos, ella me sonrió y me dijo:

_-¿Sabes? Después de todo no eres tan arrogante… ¿Crees que si seguimos así, podamos ser amigos?_

_-¡Por supuesto Serena!...-, _fue lo único que mi boca alcanzó a pronunciar, pues después de eso, mi ángel se puso de puntitas y me dio un beso en la mejilla que me hizo ponerme más nervioso que nunca. Soltó una carcajada para después, desaparecer por la puerta de su casa…

¿Será que ahora sí tendré la oportunidad de robarme su corazón?

.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

.

_**Agosto 2012**_

_._

_._

La medianoche ha llegado y con ella el día más importante de toda mi vida. ¿Quién lo diría? La fecha que hace diez años para mí significaba sufrimiento, soledad y un profundo dolor, hoy es el día más importante de mi vida. Recordar mi cumpleaños de hace diez años, significa acordarme de la época en que la parte que me hacía falta, llegó gracias a un examen reprobado que cayó en mi cabeza.

Hace diez años conocí a Serena Tsukino, mi esposa. Con ella he vivido las mejores experiencias de toda mi vida. Buenos y malos ratos. Felicidad y tristeza. Juntos hemos formado una hermosa familia, esa familia que tanto había anhelado, ese vínculo que en mi infancia me hizo tanta falta.

El brillo de la Luna Llena me hace compararlo con mi esposa. La Luna ilumina esta oscura noche, así como mi Serena llegó para iluminar con su alegría y vida tan simple y llena de soledad. Desde que ella está conmigo, no he vuelto a sentir que algo me haga falta. Ahora me siento completo, todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida.

Estoy tan sumergido en mis pensamientos, que no escucho cuando mi pequeña hija abre el ventanal que lleva al balcón en donde estoy. Me percato de su presencia hasta que ella me jala del pantalón. Volteo hacia abajo y la veo levantando sus pequeñas manitas para que la cargue. Me río, pues a pesar de que ya tiene cinco años, no deja de comportarse como un bebé…

_-¡Feliz Cumpleaños papi!-, _me dice en cuanto la tengo en mis brazos. Pasa sus manitas por detrás de mi nuca y se abraza fuertemente a mí.

_-Gracias princesita, muchas gracias… ¿pero no se supone que deberías estar durmiendo?-, _le pregunto en cuanto me percato de que ha bostezado.

_-Sí, pero le dije a mi mami que pusiera mi despertador justo a la medianoche para felicitarte papi… ¿Estás enojado?-. _Responde con un tierno pucherito que hace que mi corazón salte de felicidad.

_-Claro que no mi pequeña, jamás podría enojarme porque mi hija tuvo un gesto tan lindo conmigo…_

_-¿Con que aquí están? Claro, como Serena no les hace falta hacen la fiesta sin mí, ¿verdad?-, _nos interrumpe mi bella esposa. Esta mujer cada día se pone más bella, sobre todo ahora que espera a nuestro segundo hijo.

_-¡Claro que no amor! Sólo estábamos manteniendo una plática de padre e hija…-, _le respondo mientras me acerco a ella y le doy un dulce beso en los labios. Veo que sonríe y eso me llena de felicidad… ¿Qué más puedo pedirle a la vida? Tengo una esposa embarazada, una hermosa hija, un buen trabajo y el reconocimiento por mi labor en la medicina. ¡Soy completamente feliz!

_-Pues creo que la plática de padre e hija deberá esperar hasta que amanezca, pues ya es tarde y esta señorita debe dormir…-, _me dice mi esposa mientras me empuja levemente por la espalda, tratando de hacer que me meta. Yo le hago caso, pues mi pequeña ya está casi dormida entre mis brazos.

Fui a dejar a mi hija a su habitación, mientras Serena se quedaba en la cocina buscando algo para comer. Supongo que debe estar buscando un poco del helado que compré en la tarde, pues a pesar de que ya tiene una barriguita de cinco meses de embarazo, sus antojos aún se hacen presentes y yo trato de cumplirlos al máximo. Dejé a mi pequeña en su cama, la arropé y le di un pequeño beso en su frente. Salí para ir directamente a acompañar a mi esposa y vaya sorpresa la que me llevé…

Serena me esperaba sentada en la cama con un enorme pastel de chocolate en las piernas. Tenía treinta y un velitas encendidas, exactamente los años que hoy cumplía. Me vio con una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de mi cara de asombro y me dijo:

_-¡Feliz Cumpleaños antipático! Ojalá que te guste el pastel, yo misma lo preparé en la tarde… Claro, con ayuda de Lita._

Yo sólo me limité a sonreír. Me acerqué poco a poco a ella y me senté a su lado. Después de eso, tomé el pastel entre mis manos y me acomodé para soplarle a las velas. Ella hizo un ademán de disgusto, pues pensó que no pediría mi deseo pero la dejé con la boca abierta cuando me quité mi anillo de matrimonio y lo deslicé por una de las velas, volteé a verla y le dije:

_-¡Ya sé que primero va el deseo! No tengo nada más que pedirle a la vida, pero si es necesario hacerlo… ¡Deseo que esta felicidad dure por siempre! Dios, sé que tú me mandaste a esta hermosa mujer hace diez años, cuando más solo me sentía. Ahora, te pido que la dejes conmigo cien años más, que me dejes ser feliz junto a mis hijos y que me permitas envejecer lejos de la soledad en la que tanto tiempo viví. Gracias por un año más de vida, gracias por esta felicidad infinita…_

Después de eso, soplé las velas y mordí el pastel… ¡Adiós soledad! ¡Bienvenida felicidad!

.

* * *

.

Si llegaron hasta acá es porque la historia les gustó y de antemano, les agradezco que hayan leído. Gracias también por todo el apoyo que me han dado, ya saben que estoy abierta a cualquier comentario, sugerencia o "tomatazo". ¡No olviden decirme qué les pareció la historia! Saludos y que tengan un gran día... Por cierto, casi casi lo olvido:

.

¡Que los cumplas feliz,

Que los cumplas feliz,

Feliz cumpleaños Darien Chiba,

Que los cumplas feliz!

.

.

Es mi nueva versión ... jeje ^^

.

.

**d(n_n)b**


End file.
